1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to belts and, more particularly to belts for holding weights for scuba divers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well know and understood that scuba divers use belts which contain weights for helping to offset buoyancy of themselves and their equipment. For different size people, the amount of weight in the belts may vary. Typically, the weights are attached directly to the belt, and when the belt is tightened, the weights are also tightened against the individual and accordingly are uncomfortable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,382 (Previdi) discloses a belt which includes a combination holder for golf balls and holder elements for the tees. The holder apparatus may be secured to an ordinary belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,777 (Greenwood) discloses a jacket for a diver and a weight belt is attached to the jacket. The weight belt is secured to hooks on the jacket, and weights are in turn secured to the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,560 (Perkins) discloses a belt designed for law enforcement officers. A plurality of pouches and other types of elements are secured to the belt. Hook and loop type fasteners are used extensively for the belt and pouches of the other elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,793 (Wisowaty) discloses a belt to which storage elements are secured by hook and loop type fastener elements. The storage elements are removable, and accordingly may be used with any ordinary belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,181 (Spasoff) discloses a carrier mounted to a belt. The carrier is designed for carrying fishing tackle. Fixed belt loops on the carrier are used to secure the carrier to a belt. The carrier itself comprises a plurality of different holder elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,525 (Perla) discloses a weight belt for a diver. The belt includes a plurality of pouches or pockets for receiving weights. The pouches or pockets are integral with the belt. A flap covering the pouches or pockets is used to hold the weights in the pouches or pockets. The flap fits against the divers body to insure that the flap remains in place, thus insuring that the weights do not come loose. It will be noted that the apparatus of the '525 patent typifies the situation where tightening the belt tightens the weights against a divers body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,305 (Courtney et al) discloses another belt in which weight holding pouches are integral with the belt. The pouches are contoured to fit the user's hips. A second embodiment, shown in FIG. 3, discloses weight holding pouches separable from, or adjustable on, the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,497 (Bloos) discloses a diving belt on which weights are adjustable. The belt extends through the weights. It will be noted that with the weights extending through the belt, any tightening of the belt will also tighten the weights against the body of the diver.